A certain clan war
by Akasuna-No-Tenshi
Summary: Des clans se sont créés dans la Cité Scolaire. Leur but est de conquérir le plus de districts possible afin d'affirmer leur puissance. Un des chefs de clans, Hayane Misui, va participer à cette guerre impitoyable. Hayane va-t-elle se faire des amis en chemin? Ou même trouver l'amour? Ceci est ma première fic! OCxTouma ou OCxAccelerator. Si OCx Accelerator alors MisakaxTouma.
1. Une journée agitée!

Bonjour à tous! Ceci est ma première fic et j'ai décidé de la faire sur le manga To Aru Majutsu no Index! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Bref, voici l'histoire!

Chapitre 1: Une sortie qui ne se passe pas comme prévu!

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée à la Cité Scolaire. Le soleil brillait de milles feux, aucun nuage était en vue. C'était le bon moment pour sortir de chez soi et de se promener un peu avant de reprendre les cours le lundi pour les enfants et le travail pour les plus grands. Notre chère Railgun, alias Misaka Mikoto, ne fera pas exception. Elle décida d'inviter ses amies Shirai Kuroko, Kazari Uiharu et Saten Ruiko pour parler autour d'une bonne glace histoire de se détendre un peu.

"Elles devraient bientôt arriver." pensa Misaka, habillée de son uniforme de Tokiwadai, tenant fermement son portable vert Gekota dans sa main. Après l'avoir examiner quelques temps elle soupira avant de le remettre dans la poche de sa jupe grise.

"Onee-sama!"

Une jeune fille coiffée de deux couettes de couleur châtain se précipita vers Misaka avant de lui sauter dessus. Les deux jeunes filles tombèrent à terre. Le Railgun visiblement agaçée de sa position actuelle, pris son interlocutrice par l'oreille avant de dire :

"Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne plus me sauter dessus comme ça, Kuroko."

- "Aie! Sa fait mal Onee-sama!" cria Kuroko.

- "Tu n'avais qu'a ne pas me sauter dessus!" Misaka poussa Kuroko d'elle et se releva. Kuroko fit de même, se frottant son oreille dans la douleur.

Une autre jeune fille avec des cheveux bleus et courts courut vers ses deux amies. Une couronne de fleurs ornait le dessus de sa tête. Elle portait un T-shirt rose clair avec un short en jean. La bleuette s'inclina avant de s'excuser.

"Excusez-moi du retard, j'avais du travail à faire pour Jugdement avant de venir."

- "Ce n'est pas grave Uiharu. Je viens juste d'arriver et Kuroko aussi." lui répondit Misaka. "Il ne manque plus que Saten maintenant."

Saten Ruiko est l'une des amies de Misaka. Elle a de longs cheveux bleus foncés lui arrivant en bas du dos et a les yeux bleus. Elle est très gentille et adore embêter Uiharu. D'ailleurs en parlant de Saten, la voila.

"Ui-ha-ru!" Saten souleva la jupe de son amie en criant son nom. Uiharu fut tellement surprise et gênée qu'elle resta bouche bée et les larmes aux yeux. Saten se recula et reprit :

"Une culotte bleu à pois verts, très bon choix!"

-"Saten-san!" pleura Uiharu, frappant doucement son amie sur l'épaule avec ses petits poings.

- "Bien, nous sommes toutes là . Allons-y." Misaka commença à marcher en direction du café le plus proche. Kuroko, Uiharu et Saten la suivirent.

* * *

"Voila vos commandes!" informa une serveuse. "Une crêpe à la chantilly, une glace pistache-chocolat, une tarte aux fruits et un gâteau au chocolat. Bon appétit mes demoiselles!"

La serveuse se retira après avoir posé le plat de chacune des filles sur la table. Elles commencèrent sans plus attendre à entamer leur plat.

"Comment se passe le travail à Jugdement?" demanda Saten, débutant une conversation.

- "On a beaucoup de travail en ce moment..." soupira Uiharu.

- "Oui, c'est vraiment épuisant. Et le nombre de patrouilles à considérablement augmentés." rajouta Kuroko, prenant une autre bouchée de sa glace.

- "Je crois savoir pourquoi. C'est peut-être en rapport avec la rumeur qui circule ces derniers jours." expliqua Saten.

- "Une rumeur?" répéta Misaka.

- "Oui. Depuis quelques jours déjà, j'ai entendu parler d'une rumeur sur des gangs. Les gangs sont composés de membres dirigés par un chef. Ils agissent comme des criminels, des voyous. Il paraît même qu'ils ont volés plusieurs personnes il y a deux jours."

Saten mit son coude sur la table et posa son menton dans le creux de sa main.

"Ils effrayent une grande partie des habitants de la Cité Scolaire. Personnellement, je ne préférerais pas les rencontrer dans la rue."

Après avoir parlé sur divers sujets et fini leur repas, Uiharu, Misaka, Kuroko et Saten ont décidé d'aller faire un peu de shopping. Arrivées dans la boutique, elles regardèrent les différents vêtements présentés dans les rayons du magasin. Soudain, des personnes entrèrent brusquement dans la boutique. Des hommes portant de longs manteaux leur arrivant aux genoux et dont la capuche leur cachait le visage s'approcha de la caisse. L'un d'eux sortit un pistolet de sa poche et cria :

"Les mains en l'air!"

Le caissier et les clients effectuèrent rapidement les ordres en priant pour ne pas être tués dans ce braquage. Quand à elles, Misaka et Kuroko étaient prêtes à se défendre grâce à leurs capacités d'esper. N'oublions tout de même pas qu'elles sont très fortes au combat! Le Railgun donna un regard à ses deux autres amies, ce regard voulait clairement dire de ne pas bouger et de la laisser faire. Saten et Uiharu levèrent donc leurs mains en l'air.

"Et vous? Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je viens de dire? Les mains en l'air!" répéta l'homme.

Misaka soupira et marcha lentement vers les braqueurs. "Kuroko."

Kuroko hocha la tête et se téléporta, grâce à son pouvoir, derrière l'homme armé. Avec ses aiguilles, elle le blessa à la jambe et il tomba à genoux.

"Tu vas me le payer!" cria l'homme en pointant son arme vers Kuroko. Il s'apprêtait à tirer mais il fut interrompu par une voix venant de la porte du magasin.

"Alors comme ça, vous vous amusez sans moi?"

Voila, c'est mon premier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier même si, je l'admets, il est assez court. Les autres seront plus longs, ne vous inquiétez pas! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça m'encouragerait à écrire la suite. A bientôt pour le chapitre deux!


	2. L'apparition d'un mystérieux garçon!

"Alors comme ça, vous vous amusez sans moi?"

La voix appartenait à un homme de taille moyenne. Il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux sombres et portait un gilet rouge avec un jean noir. Son regard se dirigea vers les hommes en face de lui.

"Impossible!", commença l'un d'eux, "C-C'est le bras droit d'Hayane Mitsui, la chef du troisième clan le plus imposant de la Cité Scolaire!"

- "Tu es sérieux?", s'exclama un autre, "J'ai entendu qu'il était l'une des plus fortes personnes dans cette ville!"

Misaka et les autres étaient complètement abasourdies devant la scène qui se passait devant elles. Voyant la différence entre leur puissance et celle du brun, les hommes fuirent le plus vite et aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient.

"Hé bien, on dirait que je n'aurais pas à me battre cette fois." soupira l'adolescent.

Le Railgun fut intriguée par le garçon en face d'elle. D'après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, il fait parti d'un des "gangs" dont parlait Saten au café. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions et pour y répondre elle ne voyait comme seule solution d'intervenir.

"Qui es-tu?"

L'élecromaster afficha un regard sérieux sur son visage. Le brun la fixa un moment avant de rire.

"Désolé, j'ai oublié de me présenter! Je suis Shintaro Yamae, enchanté de faire ta connaissance!"

Misaka ne s'attendait pas à une réaction joyeuse venant du garçon en face d'elle. Surtout qu'il était le membre d'un gang, d'une bande de voyous. Elle reprit alors son calme et se prépara à lui répondre, quand, soudain une sirène sonna. C'était celle d'Anti-Skill. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils avant de lever la main en signe d'au revoir.

"Je suis désolé, je dois y aller. A la prochaine!"

Le brun disparu soudainement ne laissant aucune trace de son passage. Les camions blindés d'Anti-Skill s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant la boutique. Des personnes vêtues d'équipements de combat sortirent des véhicules et rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils pointèrent le viseur de leur mitraillettes devant eux, en recherche d'un ennemi à abattre.

Après quelques secondes, ils se rendirent compte que les criminels avait déjà dû fuir et baissèrent leurs armes. Une femme au long cheveux bleus attachés dans une queue de cheval s'avança vers le vendeur et lui demanda :

"On nous a signalé un braquage, c'est bien ici?"

- "Oui mais les braqueurs ont été battu par un jeune garçon." lui répondit le propriétaire du magasin.

- "Un jeune garçon? Comment ça?"

- "Hé bien, moi non plus je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé." avoua-t-il.

- Je vois. J'aimerais bien que vous veniez avec nous afin de nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est produit."

- "D'accord. Je vous suit."

La femme d'Anti-Skill indiqua à l'un de ses hommes de prendre en charge le gérant de la boutique. Elle se tourna vers le Railgun et ses amies.

"Vous allez bien les filles?"

- "Yomikawa-san!" s'écria Uiharu.

- "Aucune des personnes présentes ici n'est blessée." informa Kuroko, répondant à la question de Yomikawa.

- On dirait que nous sommes arrivés à temps alors..." soupira la jeune femme, "Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ici?"

- Hé bien...", commença Kuroko, "Des hommes sont venus cambrioler ce magasin mais un garçon est arrivé et les a fait fuir."

- "Ces hommes portaient-ils de longues capes à capuches?"

- "Oui. Sais-tu qui ça pouvait être?"

Yomikawa rangea une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Oui, j'ai ma petite idée. Rentrez-chez vous maintenant, Anti-Skill s'occupe de ça."

Kuroko, étant membre de Jugdement, demanda si elle pouvait aider, mais Yomikawa rejeta sa proposition.

"Très bien, bonne chance alors." lui répondit-elle.

Yomikawa retourna vers ses hommes pour évaluer et essayer de comprendre la situation. Pendant ce temps, nos quatre amies se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

"Dommage, notre shopping est annulé." souffla Saten.

Un long silence suivit, quand Uiharu eue une idée.

"Vous n'avez qu'a venir diner chez moi ce soir. J'ai acheté de la viande en plus!"

Misaka, Saten et Kuroko sourirent et se dirigèrent en direction du lieu de leur repas.

* * *

- Pendant ce temps -

"Où étais-tu allé, Shintaro-kun?" demanda une adolescente d'environ 16 ans, tirant sur la manche de ce dernier.

- "Le magasin de vêtement du 26 ème district a été attaqué et je suis parti le défendre."

- "Tu aurais pu me prévenir comme même! Je me faisais du soucis pour toi!"

- "Je t'ai envoyé un message avant d'y aller..." répondit le brun.

La jeune fille sortit son portable et lu ses derniers messages. Elle avait effectivement reçu un message de son ami mais ne voulant pas se faire passer pour une idiote elle changea vite de sujet.

"L'école reprend dans quelques jours. On aura sûrement moins de temps pour surveiller nos territoires."

- "Je serais là moi." répondit Shintaro.

- "Mais tu devrais aller à l'école ce n'est pas que tu sèches les cours! Et je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses tout ça pour moi!"

- "Je trouve ça ennuyant et inutile." avoua le jeune garçon. "Et puis si c'est pour ta sécurité, ça me va."

L'adolescente rougit à la dernière phrase du brun et leva son écharpe jusqu'au dessus de son nez afin de cacher sa rougeur.

"Fais comme tu veux." Elle se tourna de façon à ce que son dos soit face à son ami et commença à marcher. "Ne soit pas blessé inutilement, juste pour cette histoire de gangs."

Shintaro sourit et répliqua :

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. C'est mon rôle de protéger nos territoires. Et je suis une des personnes les plus fortes dans cette ville je te signale."

Hayane resta muette, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Le jeune garçon prit cette opportunité pour continuer :

"Tu vas t'habituer à tout ça. Je sais que tu n'as pas choisi ton rôle mais c'est la vie. Tu ne peux pas retourner en arrière, alors continue d'aller de l'avant et bats-toi."

Elle continua son chemin, comme-ci les mots de son ami ne l'avaient pas atteinte. Mais en faites, c'était tout le contraire. Des larmes avaient commencées à rouler sur ses joues et elle serra les poings. Shintaro ne s'en rendit pas compte et partit dans la direction opposée de celle de Hayane.

* * *

Voila pour le chapitre 2! J'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à le lire ^ ^

Merci de laisser un commentaire au passage :3

Un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissés des reviews au chapitre précédent, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 3, bye!


	3. L'arrivée au QG et le plan!

Bonjour à tous! Je sais que sa faisait déjà un certain temps que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre et je m'en excuse!

Merci infiniment pour les commentaires, ils m'ont rendu très heureuse! A chaque début de chapitre, je répondrais aux reviews. Alors commençons :

NoNameAvailable Bis : Les cambrioleurs ne sont pas obligés de reconnaître Misaka, elle n'est pas le centre du monde et toutes les personnes de la Cité Scolaire ne savent pas forcement à quoi elle ressemble. Et ils savent qui est Shintaro car il est connu dans le milieu des délinquants comme celui qu'il ne faut pas provoquer. Sinon merci pour la correction, j'ai fais d'énormes erreurs! J'en suis désolée! J'espère que vous suivrez l'histoire pour autant :3

Yamito-Akumatenshi : Ok, pas de problème! Je suis contente que vous trouvez ça intéressant. ^^

* * *

Après sa discussion avec Shintaro, Hayane décida de rentrer au Q.G du gang. Les autres membres devaient surement attendre son retour afin d'établir un plan pour une nouvelle contre-attaque. La jeune fille pensait sans arrêts aux paroles de son bras droit.

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. C'est mon rôle de protéger nos territoires. Et je suis une des personnes les plus fortes dans cette ville je te signale."_

Elle avait peur que Shintaro soit blessé pendant une bataille et qu'il finisse par mourir à cause d'elle. De tous les membres de son gang, Shintaro était sans doutes celui qu'elle préférait. Il était comme son grand-frère, une personne qui la protégeait de tous dangers. C'est sûrement parce qu'il est la première personne à avoir rejoint Hayane. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il l'a rejoint, il est juste apparu devant elle et lui a demandé de faire partie de son groupe.

_"Si c'est pour ta sécurité, ça me va."_

Elle grinça des dents et serra les poings une fois de plus. La jeune fille essaya de se calmer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et de ne plus penser à ça.

Une fois arrivée devant le Q.G, Hayane ouvrit la porte du bâtiment. Il était vieux et abîmé mais c'était le seul endroit sûr et le plus crédible que les membres de son groupe pouvaient loger gratuitement. Ils ne pouvaient pas payer de loyer car la plupart des personnes du gang ont entre 15 et 18 ans et vont encore à l'école. Ils avaient choisis de suivre Hayane pour diverses raisons mais ils devaient avant tout poursuivre leur éducation au sein de la Cité Scolaire, comme le feraient des adolescent normaux.

La jeune fille monta des escaliers et arriva dans une pièce ornée d'un papier peint bleu clair où étaient aménagés des chaises, une grande et longue table, une télévision et des canapés. Alors que l'étage d'en-dessous n'était qu'une grande salle vide, sans aucun meuble ni papier peint, cette pièce là fut agréable et colorée.

Quatre personnes étaient présentes à l'intérieur. Deux d'entre elles regardaient la télévision, tandis que les deux autres jouaient aux cartes sur la grande table. Lorsque Hayane ouvrit la porte, tous les individus présent dans la salle tournèrent la tête vers elle.

"Hime-sama!", cria l'une des personnes jouant aux cartes, "Vous êtes rentrée!"

Un garçon ayant à peu près l'âge d'Hayane se leva de sa chaise et se précipita vers son amie. "J'étais inquiet pour vous, Hime-sama!"

- "Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hiro-kun je vais bien.", rassura Hayane.

Hiro soupira de soulagement mais sa tranquillité fut interrompue par son adversaire de jeu.

"Pourquoi tu as arrêté la partie de cartes Hiro, j'allais gagner baka!"

- "Tais-toi! Je suis parti saluer Hime-sama, c'est plus important qu'un foutu jeu de cartes!", lui répondit Hiro.

Hayane fut mal à l'aise de les voir se disputer et leur dit alors :

"Calmez-vous! Vous savez très bien que je déteste quand vous vous disputez!"

Les deux concernés baissèrent la tête en signe de honte. Ils n'aimaient pas rendre faire sentir de sentiments négatifs à leur chef.

"Serrez-vous la main pour vous excuser." ordonna Hayane.

Hiro tendit sa main vers sa coéquipière mais au lieu de faire de même, celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"Serre lui la main, Mika" répéta la jeune fille.

Mika ravala sa fierté et serra la main de Hiro. "J'ai fais ça pour Boss-san, ne t'imagines pas que je te pardonne pour autant."

- "Ce n'est qu'un jeu de cartes tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de t'énerver..." soupira Hiro.

- "Je te pardonne qu'à une seule condition, si on fait cinq parties de cartes à la suite!"

- "Ok, c'est partit!"

Mika et Hiro se dépêchèrent de se rasseoir sur leur chaise respective et reprirent leur partie de cartes. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres personnes présent dans la pièce se dirigèrent vers leur chef et la saluèrent.

"Yo, Hayane-chan!"

- "Bonjour Fukase-kun." lui souria Hayane.

- "Shintaro-san n'est pas avec toi?" demande l'autre personne.

- "Non, je pensais qu'il serait ici." répondit la jeune fille. "Je me demande où il peut bien être." songea Fukase.

* * *

P.O.V Hayane

Où est encore passé Shintaro?

"Nous allons devoir commencer la réunion sans lui, Hayane-chan."

- "Je pense aussi."

Je pris place sur une des chaises de la table, Fukase et Aki firent de même. Mika et Hiro jouaient encore aux cartes. Je leurs demandèrent d'arrêter pour pouvoir commencer la réunion.

"Dernièrement les districts se situant au Sud on tous été conquis par TOWER. Nos territoires sont proches de cette zone, il faudra se préparer à une éventuelle attaque de leur part dans peu de temps."

- "Encore ces enfoirés!" s'écria Hiro.

- "Ils sont de plus en plus actifs ces derniers temps." commenta Aki.

- "Il faut les arrêter avant qu'ils n'attaquent tous nos territoires en même temps. Vu le nombres de membres que TOWER possède, ils pourraient très bien nous effacer de la carte en une opération. C'est pour ça que l'on devrait commencer l'offensive demain. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?" proposais-je.

Les attaquer demain est le meilleur moyen. De plus ce sera un samedi, donc nous n'aurons pas cours. C'est un plan à double avantages!

"Je suis d'accord avec Boss-san!", acquiesça Mika, "On va les éliminer avant qu'il ne nous éliminent!"

- "Oui, préparons un plan pour demain!" proposa Fukase.

- "Ouais!" cria Hiro, levant la main en l'air.

Aki se contenta d'hôcher la tête en souriant.

"Oh, j'ai une idée!", commença Fukase, "Ecoutez-la bien!"

* * *

Voila pour le 3ème chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié! On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre, bye!


	4. Le début de la bataille et une alliance!

Le lendemain après-midi, Hayane et le reste du groupe marchèrent vers le Sud afin de commencer leur attaque contre TOWER. Ils récapitulèrent leur plan d'attaque pendant le trajet afin de l'expliquer à Shintaro.

"J'ai hâte de leur régler leur compte à ces imbéciles!" cria Hiro.

- "Ne parle pas comme-ci ils étaient faibles. Cette contre attaque va surement être très difficile." dit Aki.

- "Aki-chan a raison, faites très attention.", prévenu Hayane, "Si vous voyez que vous êtes en position de faiblesse, n'hésitez pas à vous replier."

Tout le groupe fit un hochement de tête. Une fois arrivé à destination, chaque membre du groupe se positionna à son poste en attendant de commencer le plan.

* * *

- Flash-back -

"Le plan consistera à regrouper les membres de TOWER devant le centre-commercial, comme ça nous pourrons les neutraliser tous en même temps. Grâce à sa capacité, Aki pourra fuir en cas de problème, c'est pour cela qu'elle servira d'appât pour les attirer."

Fukase expliqua son plan de la manière la plus simple possible afin que tout le monde le comprenne. Il continua :

"Shintaro et Hayane se placeront devant le centre-commercial et attendront leur arrivée. Vu la puissance de Shintaro, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Hiro, Mika et moi même attendront à des emplacements autour du leur. Lorsque Aki aura attiré tous les membres de TOWER, nous les attaquerons tous ensemble. D'après des informations que j'ai reçu, il n'y a pas plus d'un dizaine d'espers parmis eux. Je dirais que nous avons 80% de chance de réussite pour cette mission."

- Fin Flash-back -

* * *

- Du côté d'Hayane -

Le portable d'Hayane vibrait, indiquant qu'elle venait de recevoir un message. C'était Aki qui la prévenait qu'elle avait repéré des membres de TOWER et qu'elle allait commencer le plan.

"C'était Aki?" demanda Shintaro.

"Oui, elle commence le plan."

* * *

- Du côté d'Aki -

Aki se tenait accroupi, cachée dans une ruelle, pour ne pas être repérée par ses ennemis. "Je vais attirer leur attention, ils devraient ensuite me poursuivre." pensa Aki.

Elle se leva et sortit en courant de la ruelle. "Hé ho! Je suis là! Venez m'attraper si vous le pouvez!"

"Attrapez-la! Cette fille fais partie du gang de la gamine!" cria l'un des hommes. Ses camarades se mirent à la poursuite d'Aki.

"Mon plan a fonctionné.", pensa Aki, "Je dois faire attention à ce qu'il ne me attrape pas maintenant."

"Arrêtes-toi!" cria un de ses poursuivants.

- "Même pas en rêve!", se moqua-t-elle, "Vous n'avez qu'à courir plus vite!"

- "Sale gamine!", l'homme sortit un pistolet et visa la jeune fille devant lui puis tira, "Prends ça!"

Heureusement pour Aki, il ne savait pas bien viser et avait raté son tir. L'écho du tir retentit et les personnes se trouvant dans les rues paniquèrent et fuirent le plus vite possible.

"J'ai eu chaud." pensa la jeune fille.

"Imbécile! Tu n'aurais pas dû utiliser ton pistolet!" gronda son complice, continuant à courir.

- "Pourquoi pas?"

- "Parce que les personnes que tu as fais fuir vont sans doutes appeler Anti-Skill!"

- "Mince! Je n'y avais pas pensé!"

- "Nous devons tout de même continuer de la suivre. Préviens les autres que nous l'avons vu et qu'elle se dirige vers le centre-commercial."

- "D'accord!"

* * *

- Du côté d'Hayane et Shintaro -

"Tu as entendu ça, Shintaro?", débuta Hayane, "On aurait dit un coup de feu."

- "Ouais, j'espère que tous les autres vont bien."

Hayane commença à être inquiète pour ses amis et imaginait les pires scénarios possibles. Mais son inquiétude fut remplacée par un soulagement car elle venait de recevoir un message de Fukase qui disait : "Tu as entendu ce coup de feu? J'espère qu'il ne vous ait rien arrivé. Je suis avec Mika et Hiro, on se dirige vers votre emplacement. Vous ne devriez plus tarder à apercevoir Aki, elle m'a prévenu qu'elle était sur la route."

"Prépares-toi Shintaro-kun, Aki arrive."

- "Enfin un peu d'action!" sourit-il.

"Hayane-chan, Shintaro-san!" cria une jeune fille avec de courts cheveux roux, courant vers ceux qu'elle venait d'appeler.

- "Aki!" s'écria Hayane.

Aki s'arrêta aux côtés de ses amis et posa ses mains sur ses genoux afin de reprendre son souffle. "J'ai envoyé un message à Fukase-kun, je lui ai dit de nous rejoindre."

- "Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre alors..." soupira Shintaro.

Hayane avait la boule au ventre. Elle avait peur du combat qui approchait, de perdre ses amis, de mourir. Même si elle était la "chef", ses capacités de combats n'étaient pas exceptionnelles. Shintaro était toujours là pour la protéger alors elle ne se souciait pas trop de ce problème. Elle n'avait jamais pensé au fait d'être seule dans un combat, sans ses coéquipiers. Sans même s'en rendre compte elle commençait à trembler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hayane-chan?" interrogea Aki.

- "Rien, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?" renchérit Hayane.

- "Parce que tu es en train de trembler."

- "Elle a peur." intervint Shintaro.

Hayane fut surprise des mots du brun. Comment le savait-il?

"Je n'ai pas peur." reprit-elle.

- "Sa ne sert à rien de mentir. Je sais que tu as peur."

La jeune fille regarda ses pieds, évitant alors le regard de Shintaro. Elle sentit soudain une main prendre la sienne dans une étreinte réconfortante.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu n'es pas seule."

- "Shintaro-kun..."

Hayane regarda Shintaro avec une expression de confusion. Elle finit par sourire.

"Merci."

Aki se contenta de regarder la scène devant en souriant. Mais leur tranquillité n'allait pas durer.

"Ils sont là." avertit Shintaro, mettant les deux filles sur leur garde.

- "Il nous a repérés." dit un homme, s'approchant d'eux, "Vous n'avez plus besoin de vous cacher."

A la seconde où l'homme avait prononcé ses paroles, une trentaine de personnes arrivèrent derrière lui. Ces personnes étaient armées de différentes armes comme des couteaux, des battes en fer et même des armes à feu.

"Comment ça va Shintaro-kun? Tu t'amuses bien à jouer aux délinquants avec ta bande d'amis?" se moqua le leader.

Shintaro a juste rit en regardant son adversaire d'un air moqueur. "Vous allez regretter d'avoir voulu vous confronter à nous."

- "Vraiment? Je vous signale que vous n'êtes que trois alors que nous sommes bien plus nombreux que vous! En plus tu as deux filles avec toi, je parie qu'elles ne valent rien!"

- "Tu es sûr qu'on ne vaut rien?" demanda Aki, entourée d'une aura noir.

- "Les filles ne valent rien au combat!" rajouta l'homme.

Aki disparu soudainement provoquant une petite agitation venant de la part de ses ennemis.

"Où est-elle passée?" demanda l'un d'eux.

- "Elle a disparu?!" s'écria un autre.

"Une téléportation?" pensa le leader.

Il sentit soudain une main derrière lui en train tapoter son épaule droite.

"Je suis là!"

L'homme se retourna lentement, en espérant que c'était l'un de ses partenaires qui avait fait ça. Même si au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Aki se retrouvait maintenant juste devant lui. Elle tendis sa jambe droite vers l'arrière et s'appuya sur son autre jambe afin de prendre de l'élan de le frapper d'un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Sa cible se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et fut projeté dans le mur juste à côté de Shintaro et Hayane.

"Bien joué Aki!" la félicita Hayane.

Aki disparu et réapparu aux côtés de ses alliés. "Merci, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Ce sale macho n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite!"

- "Ton pouvoir de téléportation semble s'améliorer." commenta Shintaro.

- "Oui, j'arrive à me téléporter plus rapidement et plus précisément maintenant. Mon entraînement a fini par payer."

- "Ta maîtrise des arts martiaux est toujours aussi élevée et ta force physique aussi." ajouta la brune.

- "J'ai continué de pratiquer les techniques que mon père m'avait apprises avant que j'aille étudier ici." expliqua Aki.

Hayane regarda autour d'elle avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne mis à part eux et TOWER devant le centre-commercial. "Où sont passés toutes les personnes?" demanda-t-elle.

- "Elles ont dû fuir en voyant ce que Aki a fait à ce mec." lui répondit Shintaro.

- "C'est vrai que c'était un peu violent comme même." avoua Hayane.

- "Qui voudrait sortir avec une fille comme ça..."

- "Aucune idée."

- "Vous allez arrêter ça, oui?!" s'énerva Aki.

Pendant la conversation des 3 amis, les hommes de TOWER n'avaient pas bougé de leur place. Ils étaient encore choqués par la facilité avec laquelle Aki avait battu leur chef. Seuls les espers du groupe avait une chance de les battre mais ils ne se sont pas encore manifestés et attendent le bon moment avant de frapper.

"Regardez!", hurla un membre de TOWER, "Des camions blindés d'Anti-Skill foncent vers nous!"

Les camions s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'eux. Des hommes et des femmes munis d'équipements pare-balles et de mitraillettes en sortirent. Ils pointèrent leur armes vers les deux gangs, prêts à faire feu.

"Mettez vos mains en l'air!" dit une femme à travers un mégaphone. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus attachés dans une queue de cheval.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" demanda la rousse.

- "On doit fuir." lui répondit Shintaro.

- "On ne peut pas! Fukase, Hiro et Mika vont arriver!" fit remarquer Hayane.

- "Il suffit de leur laisser un message." dit le brun.

- "Hé, vous!", les interrompu un membre de TOWER, "Sa vous dit de faire une alliance?"

- "Une alliance?" répéta Shintaro, méfiant.

- "Oui, juste le temps de battre Anti-Skill. Si on unit nos forces, on pourra les battre facilement. Vous acceptez?"

* * *

Voila, c'est tout pour ce chapitre! Il n'y a pas eu de reviews au précédent chapitre, j'espère qu'il y en aura cette fois. On se retrouve pour le chapitre 5, bye! :3


End file.
